You've got a friend
by Nikki Bilan
Summary: Clark Kent runs into a terrified 14 year old girl named Kaila out side of the Talon. Why was she running, What or who is she running from? Clark tries to figure out more about her she uses super human powers in front of him, and Clark has his suspicions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Kaila's POV:_

It was about seven thirty at night. Sprinting, looking back, and trying to get away. I pushed everybody out of my way; I needed to make my distance between where I was and where I am. I am in Smallville, Kansas, running on a sidewalk towards the end of town. I came to an abrupt halt.

"Ow…" I had fallen over. It felt like I had hit a wall.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" I heard a male voice and blanked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed with a huge headache. I rubbed my head and sat up.

"God, am I that clumsy I hit a wall?" I said.

"No, actually, you ran into me," that was the same voice I heard outside The Talon.

"You a pro football player or something?" I asked.

"No," He chuckled. "I bail lots of hay, must make me strong."

"Yea, what's your name, mine is Kaila."

"My name is Clark, Clark Kent."

At that moment I saw more people coming into the room I was in. I knew one was a doctor because she was wearing a doctor's jacket, and I suspected the others were Clark's parents. I smiled. I heard Clark tell them my name and what happened.

"How is she?" The lady asked the doctor.

"Just an extremely minor concussion, she must have really hit you," She looked at Clark, "and the pavement pretty hard. She can leave tonight."

"Yea, well she had been running, could that have anything to do with it?" Clark asked.

"It might. It depends on how far and long she had been running." They all looked at me, and I flumped back into my bed. The slanted part of the bed and fallen back and I hit my head again.

"Ow," I said about three seconds after it happened. I heard Clark and his dad chuckle, and his mom and the doctor groan, I had smiled. The doctor and the family came back into my room. The family sat down and the doctor pulled her spinney stool over to me to ask questions.

"Kaila, how old are you?" she asked me.

"Fourteen." I answered. She scribbled everything on her clip board.

"Do you live in Smallville?"

"Sorta, not really."

"Where do you live?"

"Metropolis."

"Where are your parents?"

I paused and looked at her.

"Kaila, where are they?"

"They died," I said quietly. The room grew very quiet. Clark's smile dropped like a ball falling off a building.

"So you live with an aunt or uncle, a friend or what?"

"I don't want to answer anymore questions."

"Ok, get some rest." She got up and left, and the Kent's had followed her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Clark said Kaila was running I need to find out why. I have my suspicions but I don't think they are correct." She looked back at Clark and took the Kents farther away. "Now my thoughts are that she didn't like where she was, or she was extremely terrified, but I thought at first that she was well, abused, but that isn't credible because-"

"She has no bruises." Mrs. Kent had interrupted.

"Right, so that can't be it."

Clark budded in. "Mom, it is getting late."

"Oh that reminds me," she said. "Where is Kaila going to stay? You know, until we find her family."

"She is probably staying here for tonight then there is an opening in a group home. The head is coming tomorrow. She is going to stay there."

"No. That is no place for her. She has gone through enough." Mr. Kent said.

"Can she stay with us?" Clark asked.

"I don't see why not. Could she?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"Of course, I will go and call the home and you can go get Kaila. Her backpack is in the back. Let me go and get it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Kaila got up, got dressed, and went out to the farm. She was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and carried her backpack. She sat on the couch, took out her sketch book, looked out the hole in the wall and started to draw. About an hour later she heard somebody yelling for her.

"Kaila! Breakfast is ready!" It was Mrs. Kent.

"I'm coming!" She put down her sketch book and went to the kitchen. Kaila sat down at the table and saw all the food.

"Oh my god, I hope you didn't do all of this for me! This looks great." She sat down and dished up her plate.

"Hey Kaila," Clark started to talk, "who were you running from yesterday?"

Kaila looked at him and stopped eating. They were all staring at her.

"Nobody," Kaila said. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well I just can't figure out why you were in such a hurry that you were pushing and shoving people away from you, frankly, I don't think you were playing just a game of tag," Mrs. Kent said.

"Yea, you seemed pretty freaked," Clark said.

"I wasn't running from anything," Kaila got up and left the house. She went to a huge rock in the middle of the field where the cows were. She was drawing again. There were seven cows in front if her. Clark came up behind her and watched her draw.

"Hey, those are pretty good," Clark said.

"Thanks. I like to draw what I see. It is like putting your memories on paper. I try to draw at least four pictures a day."

"Yea, can I see those?" Kaila handed him the book.

"There is a long period where you didn't draw. Why?"

"Clark, I lied. I was running from somebody and somewhere," Kaila said.

"Kaila, we need to know, who is it? Is it a family member or-"

"What No… My family was great. You think I am abused, don't you."

"Well, I had an old friend and my mom met him the same way… sort of. His name was Ryan and we were able to get him away from them," Clark said.

"Stop, Clark, I am not abused, and what do you mean 'we'?" Kaila asked.

"My mom, the doctor, and me."

"Clark, during the last meteor shower I was affected by the rocks, I don't know how but I have these weird powers, and I was running from these people that have been following me for about a month."

"You have a special ability?"

"Yea, I can, well," She became very shaky and threw her pencil across on the ground. She lifted her left hand and her pencil started to levitate. She brought the pencil to her right hand. Clark just stood and watched. She looked at the pencil and then to Clark.

"And when I get mad, I can't control it." She started to cry. Clark kneeled by her. "Clark, I have met a lot of meteor infected people and they all go deranged and end up in Belle Reeve. I don't want to go there Clark. I had a friend there once and she seemed worse when she was in than when she was out."

"Kaila, you aren't going to go crazy and you aren't going to Belle Reeve," Clark hugged her. "I promise you. You will never end up in Belle Reeve."

Kaila nodded and got up.

"Clark, you are the best friend I could ever have," Kaila said.

They smiled at each other, got up and they left the field.

* * *

I hope you guys have liked it so far! Please review! 


	3. writers block

Writers Block and homework!

hey everybody! I am at my aunts house for today and trying to think of stuff to wirte for both of my fan fics! I have writers block... really badly... my new fan fic is comming soon too! I hope you still want to read. It will be soon... I promise! Just wait a minimum of a week... Ok well G2G!

L8r!

Nikki


	4. Update soon!

Dear Readers,

This will be updated soon! I am sorry for the delay… as some of you know my parents are divorced and I hadn't seen my dad in a while so I spent a while with him and I still had to study for my finals, but during then I wrote a lot so just give me time to type them up and my stories will be as good as new. I am expecting to update them today and this weekend. I also have some new stories! And with my previous stories like this one, I have them in a notebook all finished but I need to type them and I am open for change. So sit back and my stories are coming soon!

-Nikki Bilan


End file.
